


Baptize your tears and dry your eyes

by Fruitsandlube



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Auntie!Maia, Dad!Magnus, Downworlder Friendships, Downworlders, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Magnus/Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitsandlube/pseuds/Fruitsandlube
Summary: As war rages and destroys everything in its wake, a battered Maia finds comfort in the home of her friend Magnus Bane and unexpectedly meets the little warlock prodigy, Madzie. Maia decides to show the child that not all adults are bad and finds comfort in the presence of Madzie.Auntie/niece feels guaranteed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want more of Maia/Magnus friendship so here you go lol. Also considering the sneak peeks of tomorrow's episode I would say the events of this fic would happen after Maia confronts Luke and after Magnus meets Madzie in the Institute. 
> 
> English is not my native language and this has not been betaed so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistake.

There’s something about kids which irremediably draws you to them, like something inside yourself that pushes you towards that pure light that only children possess. It’s like a glimpse of coming home, to a world in which you’ve never known pain and where feelings of loss and regret are just strange concepts you have yet to grasp the reality of. In a way that feeling is like touching your childhood and your younger self with your fingertips. It’s like being reunited with that tiny little human being you used to be, but at the same time, meeting them for the very first time.

Like the ghost of yourself coming back to you.

 

For others, though, the presence of a child reminds them of how they were wrongly treated when they were a child themselves. It’s intense and quite insane to be honest because you get the urge to protect children from the evils of this cold world (no matter how great and unconquerable they appear to be), you get that even with children you’ve only just met! It’s even strange because even if right now you’re nothing but a stranger to them, you’re willing to make the world the safest as possible just for them.

Like what Maia felt the instant her eyes found Madzie’s.

In the midst of last night’s events and the chaos happening all around the city at the moment, Magnus's loft felt like a cocoon of warmth and safety, two things Maia hasn’t felt in seemingly, a very long time.

The betrayal and heart-wrenching hurt she felt last night -as Luke closed the door and trapped her in that tiny room - made her feel like she wouldn’t find peace where she was supposed to. She knew she wasn’t alone (though she kept asking herself that question multiple times a day) and her pack would always be there for her, like a strong embrace she could latch onto and rest in.

But at the moment it didn’t feel right.

Even though deep down in her heart she knew she could always count on her pack, the feeling and constant flashbacks of how cold and scared she felt in that bleak tiny space, had gotten the best of her. The pain of losing Gretel still fresh in her mind.  
For what she felt like family, had betrayed her and left her on the side in a suffocating minuscule space, knowing fully well that she was claustrophobic and would soon end in a feeling of utter panic, like the walls of that small room, were about to close on her. The image of Luke turning his back on her, and the tears which immediately submerged her eyes kept on replaying in her already exhausted mind and being near the pack right now, was the last thing she wanted.  
Instead, the wise and strong presence of Magnus Bane, a dear friend and the High Warlock of Brooklyn, felt like the place she could hide out for a few hours before having to face the world in its utter ugliness as it currently was the case. Valentine was roaring around like everyone’s worst nightmare, ready to jump out of the shadows, snatch you in the blink of an eye and slaughter you just because he thought it would clean the world. And barely an hour ago, the bell ringing the beginning of the end had sung like a dying person’s last breath.

The war began, Valentine had attacked the Shadowhunter’s institute. And the overwhelming tension accumulated in the last weeks both in the Shadow and Downworld had finally snapped in lieu of combats and soon enough, massive dead people.

 

“The Institute’s under attack.” Was all Magnus said has he faced the balcony, his back turned to hers when she arrived in the middle of the night in the loft. He came back from there (the shadowhunter’s Institute), she could tell because he still had a coat on, made of velvet and a pretty shade of dark blue.

She was thankful he didn’t graze her with pity, only with the kindness that was always in his eyes, even as said eyes provoked fear and disgust among many people. Yes, even all the evil that’s been done to him during his life, Magnus Bane was still profoundly kind and also incredibly patient. When she entered the loft and came into his view, pity only grazed his gaze for mere instants before disappearing as he put a gentle hand on her elbow and guided her to the couch. Though he seemed as collected and serene as usual, she could see how tension held his body in a death grip. And as his friend, she could feel that something had happened which had left him not knowing was the to do.

It was a strange thing to see, Magnus who everyone would run to when they needed help and now, he was the one who needed somebody to point him towards the answer they all needed.

Maia got up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he finally turned towards her.  
She asked the silent question with her eyes, her warm brown eyes -the same shade as raw and pure vanilla pods- entwined with his. Those deep dark brown eyes that she’d come to know and be able to read the way Magnus had done with hers. Those orbs in which underneath, was hiding his warlock mark and the surface of how much power the man truly possessed. She remembers when, in her first year as a werewolf, she had encountered the one who many fear but above all respected, Magnus Bane. As soon as her gaze set on his figure, she immediately noted how fitted the title of High Warlock was to this man who breathed authority and power. And she had been curious -in the first weeks of their friendships- as to what was his warlock mark and the possibility of him showing it to her. But with time and as she got to know him, she’d understood that it was a sensible subject and in the end, the idea of seeing it, had faded into nothingness compared to the affection they both felt in regards to each other.

Only at the moment, in his eyes, she could see that even him wasn’t sure about whatever it was that was bothering him. Or perhaps he was hiding it from her, because no matter how horrible and insurmountable something may seem, Magnus is always the first one willing to carry the weight of it all, all by himself.

 

And although she understood why he was being so gentle, the wolf full of pride inside her despised it. Maia could feel the wolf part in her disagreeing with all of this (and as usual, ready to put up a fight) but in this instant, she knew better than to push her friend, especially when she herself felt ready to dive in a bed and never wake up. Or perhaps in a forest, to get away from all of this mess, Shadowhunters and Circle members be damned.  
  
The excessive and repetitive schemes which kept of popping up in her head to figure a way out of this whole situation, felt like an army of bumblebees had decided to make her brain their home and that as you can imagine, such feeling could drive anybody to exhaustion.

And it was ironic for her really -always the fighter ready to thrive in battle and make her opponents bow to her-, to be so worn out that a few hours of rest felt essential.

On any other day, she would have brushed away exhaustion with a simple hand gesture, would’ve run, shifted into the glorious wolf she was and won a battle only thanks to adrenaline. Hell, especially a fight with Valentine and his followers! For god’s sake, the man wanted her and her people dead, simply for existing! That was enough for her to get up and fight, feelings and mental health be damned, only this time, she knew in her heart that it wouldn’t be enough.

There was too much conflict, both outside in the real world and in her head.  
Because how exactly, was she meant to stand up and fight when no one would fight for her when her own alpha had given up and turned his back on her? Who was she supposed to fight alongside, Shadowhunters and their always mightier-than-thou selves? But how exactly do you fight alongside somebody when they don’t even respect you and see you as lesser than them? Do you say screw it to all your morals and values to sacrifice yourself once again?

“Look I-”

And then the sound of an object made of glass loudly crashing against the floor abruptly ended the quietness surrounding the two friends.

 

Maia immediately turned towards the sound wich seemed to be coming from the guest room before turning back to Magnus who didn’t seem the least surprised.

“Ah, well that didn’t take long.” He simply said, a small smirk on his lips. “Come, I’ve got someone I want you to meet,” he replied to the raise of her eyebrows in questions. “It’ll all make sense once you’ve met her.”

Silently following him as he took careful steps, she couldn’t help but wonder just what “her” was. Was “she” a shapeshifter or some kind of volatile creature that would snap if not handled with care? Never, she never saw her friends being so prudent in his own loft. It was like he was so concerned to frighten the guest if he were to reach them too quickly or even if his steps were too loud. Seeing Magnus do the best he could to softly announce both of their presence reminded her of all those other times where he’d rescued scared, lonely downworlders that had been badly hurt by life and were suddenly forced into this new world with no help and no idea of how to survive. The worsts were when it came to orphan warlock children, afraid of the world around them and worse, afraid of themselves and the great power running in their blood, such power that they had yet learned how to take control of.

She’d seen as Magnus crouched down to their level, the true extent of his power masked by the kindness written in his facial features as his eyes graced theirs for the very first time. She’d seen the moment in which the kids -who had been through far too much for their age- realized that Magnus (and her) weren’t a threat and how the features of their youthful faces relaxed upon understanding that the strangers wouldn’t hurt them. The best part is when they finally get the chance to let go and relax, eat (for many their first meal in days) and sleep, surrounded by people like them.

And upon seeing the similarities in Magnus’s behavior between those times and now, she understood that tonight he had once again, taken in a child into the safety of his home.

 _A child or maybe an angel_ , Maia thought as soon as her eyes met those of the little warlock child. Beautiful chocolate wide eyes met hers as she and Magnus, entered the room.

The girl was sitting in the middle of the bedroom still in her daytime clothes despite the fact that there was a pajama right next to her. It seemed that she had been gazing at the things around her as if to take it all in, no doubt the events of the past few days had left her unsettled and in dire need of tranquility.

“Madzie meet Maia, she’s a friend of mine,” Magnus spoke in a soft voice, prompting for the werewolf to come close with a simple hand gesture, “She’s really nice you’ll see.”

“Hi Madzie, it’s nice to meet you,” Maia said crouching down to the little girl’s level.

“Is she like us ?” the little girl asked, her eyes and body language full of wariness as she stared at the lady in front of her before her gaze returned to Magnus.

Even if the little girl still didn’t seem to believe that Magnus is a good person and wouldn’t hurt her, she seems more at ease in his presence. Relief spread through Maia body’s as she realized this. No child should ever have to be on alert at all times, constantly in the fear of falling into the ends of cruel and vile people.

“No I’m a wolf,” Maia answers, the tone of her voice turning soft at the sight of the child who couldn’t be older than six years and yet, looked as though she’d been carrying the weight of the world. The youthful features of her face, tainted by sadness and sorrow. But perhaps the thought of fighting exhaustion seemed better than falling asleep in this strange man’s house, Maia though trying to put herself in the child’s shoes. Which is why Madzie was still standing in the middle of the room despite there being a huge king sized bed ready for her to jump and rest in. “But it’s okay, warlocks and wolves can be friends. Like me and Magnus, right ?” she gestures to the man who simply nods.

Friendships between Downworlders and their world, both at risk of mass murder. As the High Warlock of Brooklynn and a man with a huge heart, Maia knew that her friend longed to be on the battlefield, standing and fighting for what’s right.

“And while Magnus goes out and stops all the bad people from hurting kids like you, you and I can stay together here. How does that sound ?”

Hearing the possibility of Magnus leaving made the child’s eyes widen in panic before she quickly came closer to him, still too scared to actually touch him but close enough to show her desperation “Can I go with you ?” she asks

“No sweet pea, a battlefield is no place for a little girl like you.” He regretfully answered as a pout started to draw itself on her face.

“But what about Nana and the Badman ?” she tries again, her big doe eyes imploring her to take her with him, “He said I could do big things, maybe I can stop him ?”

“ Darling, of course, you can do great things and I’ll do my best to help you with that,” He smiled, slowly taking her small hand in his much larger one “Just not now, okay? I’ll do this while you stay safe here with Maia.”

Maia felt a pang as the little girl reluctantly nodded, staring at the joined hands. It was amazing, honestly, to witness how much affection there already was between the small warlock and the High one. They couldn’t have met more than a few hours ago and yet it appeared that Madzie had opened a small window of her heart to Magnus who did his absolute best to handle it with care. Maia didn’t expect anything less from him, knowing that it was normal for him to rescue and welcome distraught downworlders. The man was dripping wiseness and love, despite how badly life had treated him in the past centuries. And maybe just maybe with time, Maia taught, the little warlock would begin to trust him.

Unfortunately, the short moment of peace abruptly ended as Magnus sighed, before letting go of Madzie’s hand. He had to go back and fight.

Maia knew that if she were to go out on the field now, it would be what she’d have to do. And the energy that came with dismissing your own self in a situation one too many times, wasn’t in her possession at the moment. Or perhaps it was and she was simply ignoring it, in favor of placing herself first for once. And keeping little Madzie safe, while chaos destroyed the world outside. Although she could clearly read on his handsome face that he’d stay with her and Madzie in a heartbeat if she asked him and tears were once again blurring up her sight. The deep affection and care she felt for this man suddenly making her relive in the warmth it gave her.

“Go,” she said in a whisper, though she was sure of herself. Alas, the handsome didn’t move and rolled her eyes in amusement.

“Go, Magnus don’t worry we’ll be fine,” she said getting up from the couch she’d fallen on a few minutes ago, “The High Warlock is needed on the battlefield to kick ass and come out victorious, the way only you can do.” a small smile drew itself on her lips and her eyes gazed into those of a wise man, who it seemed, the world had chosen as one of its protectors, “You’ve got your Shadowhunter lover boy waiting for you, arrow in place as he fights for a brighter future where he’ll get to love you just as much as you deserve. And also a world where justice is fair to all of us. ”

“I’ve got this, I'll look after her, we’ll both be fine.” she assured one more time before lightly pushing on his shoulder, “now go save the world, my friend. Come back with a gruesome souvenir if you can.”

The slight attempt to make him smile or even chuckle didn’t work and fell flat as Magnus simply nodded, his large hands simply grazing her elbow once again. Little Madzie came closer to him, simply nodding and hoping it was enough to show that she wanted this odd but sweet sparkly man to come back safe. Before they both stepped away and watched as he opened a portal and entered it, the powerful and almighty High Warlock of Brooklynn ready to show just how much that title was meant for him.

 

As the portal closed, silence finally wrapped up the loft as fatigue spread out through her body and embraced her bones in an irresistible call to lay down and rest. But there were still pieces of broken glass on the floor, it seemed that little Madzie already knew how to transform objects into what she wanted. And when the shards were finally put away, Maia took a deep breath. Then she turned to Madzie who hadn’t moved from her spot, took her hand and lead her to the bed where they both sat.

“It’s been a long day for someone small like you, don’t you want to sleep for a bit?” she asked, realizing in that moment how awkward she was with kids. They were the cutest thing in the world sure, but she really didn’t how to deal with them.

Madzie simply shook her head, her gaze returning to their linked hands.

“I know all of this,” she began gesturing to the room around them, “must be a lot for you, but if you want here can become a safe space. It already is.”

“I just want to go back home, with Nana.” the child confessed, the distress she felt bleeding through her voice, “It was so scary when I was with the Bad man. I just want Nana, I miss her so much. When will she come back ?”

_Poor child, your nana is never coming back._

Maia didn’t dare to say the words out loud and instead carefully placed her arm around Madzie and drew her close. The child tensed for a moment before she relaxed in the embrace and her tiny hands came to rest in the older woman’s lap. The familiar sound of a lullaby she must’ve heard a long time ago reached her ears as Maia started to softly sing, rocking the both of them to the rhythm of the song.

 

_♫ They say true love's the greatest weapon_  
_To win the war caused by pain_  
_But every diamond has imperfections_  
_But my love's too pure to watch it chip away ♫_

  
Maia felt tears invading her eyes and threatening to fall as she felt the child clinging to her and barely a few minutes later, Madzie was asleep. Feeling the need to cherish the moment, Maia held the child closer as if it would take some of the pain away or at least, offer the child the comfort she had been offered when she’d been trusted into the Shadow world, in what strangely, already felt like a lifetime ago. She’d also wondered how exactly would Magnus intended to tell that he was the one who sent Madzie’s Nana away. That would end up with the girl closing off and the thought saddened Maia. It seemed that maybe that would have to stay a secret. Then she raised the both of them, gently laid Madzie in the bed before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

She’d briefly hesitated between laying down next to her and sleeping in the other guest room. She chose the later, after all, she was still a stranger and she didn’t want to scare Madzie by being too forward. She, like the rest of the world, would have to patiently wait until Madzie felt comfortable enough around them. They would all have to wait until little Madzie felt at ease with her powers, and a time where she could finally bloom into a beautiful flower full of magic.

One day, when the war wouldn’t be raging and destroying everything in its wake and when love would have once and for all, triumphed over hate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on tumblr, i'm @hazzasunrise and I also probably will do a Malec/Madzie version of this because why not )


End file.
